The Story Of My Seventh Year
by TwilightSpaz11
Summary: Takes place 7th year, Hermione and Malfoy are head boy and girl, Dumblebore's not dead..In Hermiones point of view. Hermione and Draco eventually get together,but hermione goes through a few obstacles first...other pairinngs: Gn/Hry,Hr/Hry,Rn/Lav. R
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters…they belong to J.K. Rowling!! **

Everything was going good this year. I became head girl, I had amazing friends, and I was getting good grades, which I knew I would. However, there was something missing, and that thing was a boy. I didn't like anyone in particular; it just saddened me to know everybody had someone but me. Harry had Ginny, Ron was with lavender; which disgusted me, and Neville even had snagged a girl from Ravenclaw. I pitied myself. 

"Granger!" yelled that egocentric jerk I had to just had to share a common room with. I could not believe that Draco, Draco freaking Malfoy had become head boy! 

"What!" I yelled down the stairs.

"You better hurry the bloody hell up; we have to go on duty in a bit. Why the hell are you so slow?" he yelled back. I really did not have patience to live with him, yet alone yell at him, but unfortunately for me I had to.

"Because I can, no go bug off, I will be ready in a second just hold on!"

I was so fed up with him, and it was only the second week of school. From the looks of it, it was going to be a long school year.

"Hopelessly devoted to you…" I sang as I cleaned my room.

I don't why I was singing that song; it's been a long time since I last saw Grease. But for some reason the song was stuck in my head.

"Granger don't sing you're hurting my ears!" Malfoy yelled across the hall. _Damm, _I hadn't realized he was still in his room.

"Shut the bloody hell up! I can do whatever I want to, you don't own me!"

"Well, mudblood's got a mouth on her." That was definitely the last straw. I ran across the hall straight into his slytherin theme room with my wand at the ready.

"Don't you dare call me that ever again, you were doing good calling me Granger, but don't ever say that filthy word to me." I said as I pointed my wand at him.

"What are you gonna do _Granger_, hex me to dear life?" he said sarcastically.

"Nope. I was thinking of doing a repeat of what happened third year. Do you remember that?" I said as a grin spread across my face. At that, his face turned red.

"Now we don't want perfect head girl breaking the rules again do we?"

"It would be so worth it though." I was ready to sock him or beat the life out of him.

"Fine. I am sorry for calling you that word, Now will you please lower your wand."

"Sure. But only because I am surprised that you said sorry and please in the same sentence." I don't know why I was standing there, but while I was, I got a good look at his face and my god it looked angelic.

"Granger, you could leave now." 

"Oh ok. Sorry." I had no idea why I was so intrigued by his face. It just looked so perfect in the lighting of his room. _Ahhh, _what was I thinking, I was intrigued by Malfoy. _Goodness what has the world come to._

As I walked back to my room, I was thinking like myself again, thankfully. Really, what was Dumbledore thinking! A Malfoy as head boy. Head boys and girls were supposed to be role models, and Draco was definitely not a role model. What he is though is mean, ignorant, egocentric, and much more. 

He is lucky our jobs are easy. Thank heavens he doesn't slack off. Him becoming head boy also affects my reputation, and I have a great one already, I don't need a blonde wannabe badass to screw it up for me!

"Granger! There is someone here to see you. Don't let her stay here to long or else she will infest this place with her germs." Malfoy shouted up the stairs. I didn't realize someone even knocked on our door.

"God Malfoy. I'm standing right here, and you have the decency to say crap like that, I'm already having a bad day." Ginny yelled. 

"Malfoy, go away," I said as I came down the stairs.

"Come on Gin, let's go up to my room." I suggested

"Ok."

I sat on my bed while I waited for my red-haired friend to come up stairs. I didn't realize how bad Ginny looked until she walked through my door. When I looked at her face, I knew she had been crying because her eyes were red, her face was blotchy, and there was mascara running down her cheeks. 

"Oh my god, Ginny what happened?" I asked as I got up from my bed to close the door.

"Harry broke up with me." Her voice cracking on the last word.

"Oh Gin, I am so sorry!" I said as I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Why don't we sit down on my bed and talk." I suggested.

"At first… I didn't know why…bb-but then..I saw him all over this girl in the stupid courtyard." Even though she couldn't clearly speak, I understood her.

"I can't believe I spent two whole years on him for it to end like this." when she said those words I could hear a lot of fury in her voice, and I couldn't believe that one of my best friends would do this to her.

"Would like me to kick his ass for you?" I asked, trying to cheer her up.

"No, it's okay." she giggled as she said it. I was glad that the pain was starting to fade. The next time I saw Harry he was going to have hell to pay.

"So, what do you want to do Gin?" 

"Um, how about we have a little sleepover here? I really don't want to go back to the common room today." she answered, with hope in her voice. 

"Okay, I will just have to ask Dumbledore if it's fine if you stay here, knowing him he will probably say yes."

"Thanks Hermione!"

"No problem. After I clear it up with Dumbledore I'll go get your stuff for you. Thankfully its Friday, which means we can stay up as late as we want." I said joyfully.

"That sounds great." Ginny said in a happier tone.

"I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable. Don't let Malfoy bother you. I will be back soon." I was about to walk out my door, when I heard a muffled sound behind me, I wanted to comfort Ginny but I knew she had to get over it on her own.

When I got down stairs, I wanted to make sure it was known to Malfoy that if he hurt ginny he would have _major_ hell to pay.

"Malfoy, if you hurt Ginny in any shape or form you will have to answer to me." I stated.

"Granger, is she really going to stay here?"

"Yes! Why? Is that a problem for you?" I half yelled.

"Well of course…you know that I don't like you or your friends, what a rhetorical question, especially for you." at that point I really wanted to punch him, but I used all my will power not to.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IGNORANT JERK!!" I was really starting to get mad.

"Why thanks, people normally say sexy ignorant jerk, but its ok."

"Ugh…just leave Ginny the bloody hell alone!"

"Whatever you say Granger."

After he said those words I stormed out of the common room. I really hoped that he left Ginny alone. She was in a horrible situation right now, all I wanted were no boys to come around her. On the bright side, I wasn't the only one who was single, that was one good outcome of this breakup.

_What was I thinking, _I wasn't being my normal self, I was cussing out loud and in my mind, and I was happy that my friend got dumped. _Goodness gracious, _I thought as I realized that I was in front of Dumbledore's office. I didn't even remember taking those weird stairs, _oh well_.

Before I could even knock on the wooden furnished door, I heard

"Come in Ms. Granger." _He is to good_.

"Hello professor," I said as I closed the door.

"Good evening, Hermione, what can I do for you?" he said as he gestured towards a chair in front oh him.

"Well, I was wondering if I could ask for a favor?" I replied as I took a seat.

"Go ahead and ask."

"Ok, one friends, Ginny Weasley, didn't have a good day today, and I was wondering if she could spend tonight and only tonight in _my _dormitory?"

"Well, I suppose so, tonight is Friday, so it worked out perfectly." _Not in Ginny's case._

"Thank you so much professor."

"Your welcome, now have a goodnight Ms. Granger." That was my cue to leave.

"Goodnight, professor."

"Goodnight."

With that I left to the Gryffindor tower. It had such a long time since I'd been there, that I couldn't remember the password. That's when I saw a flash of black hair from the corner of my eye. I was hoping that it wasn't someone that I could really hurt. Thankfully, it was Neville.

"Hello Neville."

"Hi Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I am getting some things for my friend." I said hastily. I was hoping Harry wouldn't show up soon.

"Oh."

"Um, Neville, I don't know the password, do you think you can let me in."

"Oh, sure."

"Godric." Neville said to the portrait in front of us.

I was amazed at how easy the password was. When the portrait swung open I ran up to my old dormitory. Thankfully everything she owned was organized. While I was packing her things, I was really hoping tonight would be a good night for Ginny and me……

A/N: So that was the beginning to the very first story I have ever wrote…I will get to Hermione and Malfoy in the next chapter!!

Please read and review!!

Thanks

T.Spaz!


	2. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters…they belong to J.K. Rowling…but I wish they belonged to me.**

Sorry the other chapter was underlined, I didn't mean for it to be. I am excited I finally got the second chapter up! Yeah! Well, Enjoy!

"Oh come on, 'Mione." Ginny said anxiously.

Thankfully when I got back to my room, I found Ginny untouched, she was listening to my c.d. player when I walked in… Now we were talking about our love life's, well just mine.

"Really I don't like anyone." I answered.

"You haven't liked anyone in the past either?" she asked, persistence in her voice.

"Well, of course, but I really don't want to talk about it." I hope she heard the sternness in my voice.

"Just tell me Hermione." _So much for the sternness. _I was about to answer her but I was distracted by what seemed like a shadow at my door.

"Uh, Hermione." this time I responded.

"Um…the person that I _used_ to like, you know."

"Hmm. Why did you stop liking him?"

"Well, he liked this other girl." I said a bit shaky.

"Really. Huh."

I was really hoping the conversation would end soon, but knowing Ginny it wouldn't, and of course it didn't.

"What's his name? is he in our house?

"I really don't want to tell you his name…and yes he is in our house."

"Is it my brother?"

"No offense, but OH GOD NO!" Ginny giggled.

"None taken, just tell me his name"

"Fine, but please don't get mad." I said defeated.

Then it finally clicked in Ginny's head. I really hoped she didn't go all psycho on me.

"Oh My God, its Harry isn't it?"

"Yea, but I _used_ to like him."

"When did you start to like him?"

"Since the Christmas of first year." I said looking down.

"Then why didn't you tell me anything when I told you I liked him, or when I started going out with him two freaking years ago?"

"Ginny, please calm down and it wasn't and isn't a big deal. Like I said I used to like him."

"But-" I held up a hand to silence her.

"When you told me you liked him I just thought it was a little crush and I thought it would pass, but when you guys started going out I knew that _my _chance to go out with him was over." I inhaled deeply as I finished my little rant. I wish Ginny would realize that my feelings for her ass of an ex were gone.

"Hermione, I am sorry."

"It's okay it's not your fault, I didn't want to go out with you." Ginny tried to repress a giggle but it managed to get out.

"Do you still like him?" I looked into my friends eyes, contemplating on whether to answer.

"Well, a little, but I know that he is off limits."

"Um, are you glad he broke up with me?" she asked, her voice shaking. _Why does she have to ask the questions that I don't want to answer._

"Yes, but not for the reason you think, I am not that kind of person."

"I'm just glad that I'm not the only single one anymore." I was looking for any signs of hurt on her face, but was relieved to see a smile on her face.

"So other than Harry, is there anyone I should know about?" Ginny asked, with this comical look on her face.

"Um…well, I find this other boy attractive." I said glancing at my door. The shadow was still there. I was wonder if I should tell Ginny that I was attracted to a _God Damm Malfoy._

"So, who is it?" Ginny asked.

"I'll tell you, if you promised not to laugh."

"Fine." she answered. Boy was I going to regret telling her.

"Ok, I find Malfoy attractive." I looked at her face for a reaction, but her face was blank.

"Uh, Ginny…"

"YOU ARE ATTRACTED TO A MALFOY!" She yelled.

"Ginny, don't yell, he might hear you."

I had a feeling he did, because when I looked back at my door there wasn't a shadow anymore.

_Shit._

MPOV

I couldn't believe that Granger was seriously letting her filthy friend spend the night. I wonder what happened to the little weasel, when I opened the door she looked like she had been crying. It really didn't matter it's not like I care about her. I really wanted to go against Hermione's word and bug the little girl, but for some reason I was repressed not to.

After the mud blood left to god knows where, I went into my room and listened to a couple of my c.d.'s. after a while I heard Hermione come in. I truly wanted to know what her and the girl were going to do. _Hmm_, _maybe I will spy on them, what a great idea Malfoy, _I said to myself.

"Just tell me Hermione." I heard the other girl say. What were they talking about. I hope it is not about Potter, I have had enough of him.

"Uh, Hermione."

"Um…the person that I _used_ to like, you know." So they are talking about Granger's love life. _This could be interesting_, I thought.

"Hmm. Why did you stop liking him?" _Yes Granger why did you stop liking this boy._

"Well, he liked this other girl." I really hoped that she wasn't talking about me. Pansy was the only girl that I liked. At that point I had slide down the wall because my legs were starting to get tired, and if I wanted to hear good stuff then I would have to wait a while.

"Really. Huh." after that there was a long pause. _I bet Granger is sweating bullets in there._

"What's his name? is he in our house?" I heard the red head say.

"I really don't want to tell you his name…and yes he is in our house." _It better not be Potter._ what the hell was I thinking, I didn't care about who that mudblood liked.

"Is it my brother?" _Please say yes._ Shut the hell up Malfoy.

"No offense, but OH GOD NO!" Ginny giggled. _Thank God._ Sometimes my alter ego pissed me off. Even though alter egos are supposed to be jerk's mine is nice.

"None taken, just tell me his name"

"Fine, but please don't get mad." I said defeated. _Fuck._ She liked Potter, why else would she have told her friend not to get mad.

"Oh My God, its Harry isn't it?" Wow, the poor girl is smart.

"Yea, but I _used_ to like him."

"When did you start to like him?"

"Since the Christmas of first year." God and they haven't been together, what the bloody hell is wrong with this girl.

"Then why didn't you tell me anything when I told you I liked him, or when I started going out with him two freaking years ago?" _Yea Granger._

"Ginny, please calm down and it wasn't and isn't a big deal. Like I said I used to like him."

"But-" I held up a hand to silence her.

"When you told me you liked him I just thought it was a little crush and I thought it would pass, but when you guys started going out I knew that _my _chance to go out with him was over."

Wow Granger gives up to easily, she is smart about school, but definitely not about boys.

"Hermione, I am sorry."

"It's okay it's not your fault, I didn't want to go out with you." _Very funny mudblood._

"Do you still like him?" _Say no._

"Well, a little, but I know that he is off limits."

"Um, are you glad he broke up with me?"

"Yes, but not for the reason you think, I am not that kind of person." I think Hermione is sweet, but her being a mudblood just takes away from that.

"I'm just glad that I'm not the only single one anymore."

"So other than Harry, is there anyone I should know about?"

"Um…well, I find this other boy attractive." _Really._

"So, who is it?" Ginny asked.

"I'll tell you, if you promised not to laugh." At that moment, I had a feeling I didn't want to hear her answer.

"Fine." she answered. .

"Ok, I find Malfoy attractive." _Did she just say what I think she said. _I started shaking my head, trying to make sure I heard right. That's when I heard Ginny yell.

"YOU ARE ATTRACTED TO A MALFOY!" She yelled. _Damm, I heard right._

"Ginny, don't yell, he might hear you." Oh boy was she right, I ran across the hall swiftly making sure she didn't hear me. So, Hermione is attracted to me. Other than the fact that she is a mudblood, she is quite alright. _What the hell are you thinking. _I shouldn't be thinking of Hermione like that. I don't know what I was going to do, but I all I knew was that I was going to have to control my feelings.

_Shit._


End file.
